


The Language Of Flowers

by fanspiration



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: LMAO, M/M, Modern AU, alex comes in to buy flowers, because he is a passive aggressive little shit, for tjeff, hes an ass, john works at the flowershop, lafayette owns a flowershop, tjeff is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanspiration/pseuds/fanspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”</p><p>AKA the one where Lafayette and John run a flower shop, Alexander is passive aggressive, Thomas Jefferson is an asshole and Hercules is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Language Of Flowers

The door opened, bell ringing loudly to announce the patron's entrance. John quickly sat up straight and put his phone on the side, raising his head. The customer had his back to John, and seemed to be staring intently at a bunch of carnations.

"Can I help you?" He asked, and the man turned around, bringing John face to face with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. 

"Ah, yes. I was looking to buy a bouquet of flowers."

He raised his eyebrow. "That's a good start. We are in a florists, after all." The man blushed, and John grinned. He was cute.

"Yes, I suppose we are." He tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ear. "Uh, so, I've done some research online on the meaning of different flowers-"

The door opened again and in came Lafayette, the owner of the shop, with his boyfriend Hercules. Laf came to a halt when he saw John talking to the flustered man, grabbing Hercules's arm to pull him back.

"Bonjour, John," the frenchman said with a wave. "Are you in need of any assistance?"

John raised his hand in greeting, then shook his head, turning his attention back to the man in front of him. "What was it you were after?"

"I'd like some geraniums, meadowsweet and yellow carnations, if you have them. I'm Alex, by the way, Alexander Hamilton."

John raised his eyebrows. "John Laurens. You're sending quite a message there, Alexander Hamilton," he mused, putting on a pair of disposable gloves, and Alex smiled widely, eyes mischievous.

"Yes, well, it's always fun to be passive aggressive." He followed John around the shop as he picked the stems, taking advantage of the opportunity to watch him work. His dark, curly hair was pulled back into a messy bun, several strands escaping and framing his face beautifully. His eyes were bright and friendly, and his smile was one of the nicest Alex had ever seen.

"I'm intrigued; what did this person do to evoke your wrath?" John asked as the other man payed.

"Jefferson is a dick," Alex replied simply. "I saw an article on how different flowers have meanings, and I was inspired."

"That wouldn't be Thomas Jefferson, would it?" Lafayette asked from across the shop, and both men jumped.

Alexander frowned. "How do you know Thomas?"

"Friend of a friend." Lafayette shrugged, then spotted the flowers in John's hand and burst out laughing. "Yellow carnations? Geraniums? Wow, you must really hate this guy. How about some orange lilies to go with that?"

John chuckled, looking inquisitively at Alexander. "What do you say?"

"Will it cost extra?" Alex asked, reaching for his wallet.

John winked. "Your number will do," he said with a smirk, and Alex looked up in surprise. John silently hoped he hadn't misread the situation, then Alexander smiled.

"I- I can do that," he stammered, cheeks going red. He grabbed a pen from the bench and wrote his phone number on the back of an old receipt, passing it to John with a large grin. "Maybe next time I come in, I'll buy some roses instead."

Lafayette and Hercules watched the exchange in silence, not wanting to disturb the couple. Once Alexander had left, Laf smirked at John's soft smile and skipped over to the counter, followed by his confused-looking boyfriend.

"Mon amie, congratulations! He was lovely, was he not?"

Hercules frowned. "Okay, but can someone explain why the bunch of flowers was so funny? I don't understand."

His statement was ignored. "I suppose he was', John said, cheeks red.

"Hello?" Hercules sighed in frustration, once more receiving no response. "Come on, Laf. Let's leave lover boy to it."

John grinned, picking up his phone and entering Alex's number.

**Hey :)**

**(it's John)**

_hey john! (no, really? thought you were a creepy stalker or something)_

**Are you free later?**

_yeah, wanna grab some coffee?_

**Sure :D I get off at 4, is 5 okay? That new place down the street from the flower shop?**

_sounds great :D_

John placed his phone on the work surface and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this tumblr post: http://nerdonthemoon.tumblr.com/post/145973176889/flower-shop-au
> 
>  
> 
> Geraniums= stupidity  
> Meadowsweet= uselessness  
> Yellow carnations= you have disappointed me  
> Orange lilies= hatred


End file.
